Team Skull gets taught a lesson
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: Team Skull gets what's coming to them.


**A/N:It's time someone wrote a oneshot about Team Skull having their asses handed to them, so here goes! Characters are from my story, "Fukakai no Unmei" and I only own my characters and the plot. I do not own any of the video game characters. **

Today was a brilliant day, Skuntank thought. Why, you may ask? Today was the day he could attack those new rookies at the dumb Guild where they were being brainwashed. Skuntank couldn't stand their arrogant attitude. How dare they act like they own the place when everyone should bow down to their awesomeness.

Skuntank and his buddies (including a Sandile they had recently recruited named Sandy) waited outside the loony bin, waiting for the right moment to attack those wimps.

Sure enough, there they were. The little Tepig was blabbering on and on about the latest mission they had just had to recruit more slaves for their Guild, and the Snivy was smiling in agreement. Now was the time to make their move.

"Hi, you little wimps. Ready to pay us back for beating up my two little henchmen here?" Skuntank challenged.

"Not you jerks again. Can't you take a hint and leave us alone?" Te growled. Koeda stiffened as well. Some of his friends appeared. A Starly and a Spinarak approached, followed by a Shinx.

"Is there something going on?" The Shinx asked. She groaned at the sight of them again. "Not you filthy outsiders again."

"If it isn't the racist wimp who thinks she owns the place? Well, say hello to my ground-type buddy. Sandy, use Sand Tomb on these wimps!"

"No problem, boss!" Sandy cried, and he whipped up a fierce wind that sent the Shinx, Te, and the Spinarak off their feet. Koeda and the Starly were unaffected.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" Koeda cried. "Vine whip!"

But Zubat came in front of him and attacked with Wing Attack, knocking Koeda out.

"If you want a rematch, come meet us in Apple Woods. We're the ones who stole the Perfect Apples, after all," Skuntank smirked. "Not that you wimps will be of any use."

With that, the four of them ran off, leaving the five pokemon swept off their feet but otherwise uninjured. The five pokemon groaned at the fact that they would have to journey out again.

* * *

Little did they know that a certain pokemon had witnessed everything. An orange Buizel observed the retreating criminals with a pair of Scope Lens. He frowned. "Not those assholes again. I won't forgive them for hurting my friends. Time to kick their asses, eh, guys?"

The Pichu, Azurill, and Mew beside him grinned. "Yeah, let's follow them!" They waited until their friends had ventured out to the Woods before they journeyed after them, being careful not to be seen.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Shinichi whined.

Kentachi frowned at him. "Well, you should have eaten something earlier, Shinichi," He responded before rolling his eyes at him. "Let's hurry on. We don't want either Team Unova or Team Skanky to notice us."

Momo rolled her eyes at the dirty name he had decided to call them by. "Let's be rational, all right?"

* * *

Te, Koeda, Momo, and Spinarak ventured out to the main part of Apple Woods, and did not expect to be ambushed by gas. All four of them passed out.

"That was easy," Sandy chuckled. "Let's take their things."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU DIPSTICKS!" A voice commanded.

The four crooks looked up to see an orange weasel standing above them. Beside him were an Azurill, a Pichu, and a Mew.

"Who the heck are you?" Koffing challenged.

"One of their allies. I am the great and powerful Kentachi. I'm here to kick your asses, you thieving scum!" Kentachi said before he jumped down in front of them. The other three followed him, looking just as enraged as he was.

"Bullies are unwelcome!" Shinichi said, his cheeks sparking in anger.

"Get out of their lives before you regret it!" Momo said calmly.

"You think you can take US on?" Skuntank challenged.

"I'll take you on, fartface!" Kentachi exclaimed before jumping near him. "Shinichi, take on Zubat. Momo, take care of the windbag. Azuri, beat up the jawbreaker," He ordered.

Azuri frowned at Sandy and took her spot. "What do you say we take this to a different location?" She said icily.

"Kid, you're going to lose against me." Sandy said confidently.

"Watch your mouth, you insolent gator. Otherwise, you could lose more than just the battle," Azuri whispered. Her tail started to glow white as she began by unleashing an Iron Tail at Sandy, who dodged at first, but she hit him anyway. The blow was surprisingly powerful to the young crocodile, who went flying backwards.

"You little runt! Take this! BITE!" He bit down on her tail, causing her to cry out. He was even more surprised, however, when the wound he had inflicted on her started to heal even faster than usual.

Her eyes turned ice-blue as she unleashed an Ice Beam at him, which froze him to the ground.

"You little snot! I'm going to beat you up!" He yelped before he started digging up a hole and then he sprang into it and covered himself back up.

Azuri wasn't concerned about him. She knew just where he was. She jumped up in the air and closed her eyes, allowing herself to concentrate on using her other powers to help her. She felt a powerful force surrounding her. Her Ice Beam came out again, only this time it was blood-red.

It hit the ground, freezing everything on it. Kentachi yelped and dodged it. Zubat flew out of the way in time, but Koffing was not so fortunate. He was frozen over.

"Take this! DIG!" Sandy said, punching the little Azurill, but his eyes widened as an invisible force rose around her, shielding her from his blows. She smiled sadistically as she dove at him. Her eyes turned blood-red then, and she ripped his leg off, spraying blood everywhere.

"What's the matter, gator? I thought you said you were going to defeat me," She taunted. She picked up his leg and bit into it. "Mmmm, salty."

Skuntank stared at the Azurill in horror. "What is she?"

"Something you will never be. A hero," Kentachi said. "Azuri, you don't have to torture him! How the hell is she doing that?"

Sandy flailed on the ground in pain as Azuri stabbed him in the chest with her Unmei powers.

"Stop it, Azuri!" Kentachi yelped, but he winced as he was attacked by Skuntank's Fury Swipes. "You asshole, take this!" He shot a Water Gun at him, which knocked him to the side.

Skuntank unleashed a Flamethrower, which Kentachi put out with his water gun. His eyes widened upon seeing that Kentachi had outwitted him. Kentachi formed a wall of water, a sphere in his hands, and a Water Gun at the same time.

"Take this, you jerk!" He cried and then battered him with a huge blow.

Skuntank was instantly knocked out.

Koffing was also defeated. The only two who remained were Sandy and Zubat.

"Take me on, brat." Zubat challenged, charging at Shinichi with a Wing Attack.

"Take this! Shock Wave!" Instantly, Shinichi's blow knocked Zubat out...and himself as well.

Kentachi sweat-dropped upon seeing that. His gaze turned back to Azuri.

Azuri beat him up so badly that it was hard for him to even walk.

"Damn, this sucks! Let's get out of here!" They yelped, and then they were gone.

After that, Team Skull never bothered Team Unova again.


End file.
